marketgloryfandomcom-20200223-history
MarketGlory Wiki
MarketGlory Documentaion Market Glory is an amazing online game.. It is a real time business management simulation that uses real money! It is free to sign up and start playing, and if you play it properly, you can earn actual money that can be sent to your bank account! Unfortunately, there is no get rich quick method for MarketGlory, the game has a very steep learning curve as it is simulating real business management. Market glory was launched in September 2013, and it currently has 100,000 active users! I know people who earn €150 a week playing this game! So take the time to learn how to play, and you might be a successful business manager too. In this guide I am going to give a brief outline of the strategy. The more you play, the more you will learn. Market Glory Strategy! Firstly, create an account with MarketGlory HERE The first thing to understand is with market glory there are 3 currencies: 1 – Local Currency – Your countries local in-game currency, 2- Gold – Local currency can be converted to gold 3 – Euro’s – Gold can be converted to euro. Euro’s can be withdrawn to your bank account or Paypal In order to advance at Marketglory, there are certain things that Can do to earn money, these are: 'Working -' When you start off, you are just one person, you have no job or no company, so what would you do in real life in that situation? You would get a job! You can work once a day, make sure you do it every day as it increases your experience which in return will increase your wages! At the beginning, don’t be discouraged by your low wages, you are just a rookie in the workforce, after a week or so you will be a lot more experienced and be earning maybe a few euro a day Every 3rd consecutive day of working you will be paid a bonus! '''Buying Shares – '''Just as in real life, you can buy shares of different companies, and if the companies do well, their value will increase, Once the value has increased you can sell for a profit. All profitable companies pay their shareholders dividends three times a month. '''Starting Free Companies – '''All new players get given licenses to create a milk farm and a newspaper company.. Both companies can be profitable, However it is recommended to not start up your companies straight away as you likely won’t have enough money to pay your workers and expenses etc.. You should start creating your companies once you have a small amount of gold saved up! Tip – Over time, the newspaper company is the most profitable. '''Starting your Business – '''When you have enough capital it is time to either start your own business . It is not as simple as just starting up a law firm or whatever, you will have to research your countries market, see where the gaps are, or if you are in a high tax country, consider starting your business in a lower tax country.. having your own businesses is the most profitable way to earn on marketglory (its also the aim of the game) .. Some of the bests businesses to have is a coffee plantation, winery, and milk factories. '''Fighting – '''You can fight 10 times a day. When starting off, fighting can give you more energy than your job wages. you fight against other users who have not been referred by anyone. If you win the fight that person will become your referral and he will have to pay you 10% tax on everything he does.. '''Referral Auctions – '''With the referrals you win by fighting , you can sell them at a referral auction. If you get a good referral you could earn a lot of money '''Working For The Government – '''It is possible for you to join your countries government, or even become the prime minister of the country. Being a member of the government will obviously give you very high wages.. Those were some of the way’s to earn with market glory, and some of the things you should aim towards playing.. Sign up below.. [http://www.marketglory.com/strategygame/ For more information, head over to the official website and read the tutorials/FAQ’s etc]… Good Luck with your game and I hope you become a well established business in the near future.. Latest activity Category:Browse